Harry Potter és az elátkozott gyerekek klubja
by escarei
Summary: Harry úgy érezte, hogy ha egy pillanattal is tovább kell itt ülnie, az unalomnak ebben a tökéletesen mozdulatlan tengerében, akkor félő, hogy olyan mély álomba merül, hogy fel se lehet kelteni többé. A csengő hangja éles volt, és váratlan... És ha tudta volna, hogy ez a későbbiekben mennyi kellemetlenségtől és újabb halálközeli élménytől óvja meg, soha nem nyit ajtót.
1. Chapter 1

A Harry Potter univerzum J. K. Rowling tulajdona.

* * *

Szinte tapintható volt az unalom és a mélabú, ami bekebelezni látszott ezt a borongós, Abszol úti délutánt. Kövér esőcseppek doboltak az ablaküvegeken és az egyenetlen macskaköveken, sürgetve a járókelőket, hogy minél előbb keressenek menedéket a szakadó eső elől. Nem mintha varázslattal nem lehetett volna távol tartani a hideg vízcseppeket azokról a helyekről, ahol azok nem voltak megbecsült vendégek, de mégis… ki akarná önszántából a szürke és nedves utcákon való sétálást választani, egy kellemesen meleg, aromákkal és színekkel teli, hangulatos kávézóban való ücsörgés helyett?

A felerősödő szél meghintáztatott egy nemrégiben kihelyezett cégért, az Abszol út 21.-es számmal ellátott épületén. A ház alja használt varázscikkeket árusító turkáló volt, a felső viszont egy újonnan nyitott vállalkozásnak adott helyet. Harry Potter (A Varázsvilág Megmentője, A Kis Túlélő stb.) ebben a tessék-lássék takarításon és felújításon átesett kis irodában ült, és ujjai kezdődő türelmetlenséggel doboltak az előtte lévő tölgy asztal sarkán. Hermione, aki minden valószínűség szerint, már roxforti éveik alatt is a könyvtári kutatás részét élvezte legjobban kalandjaiknak, szokásához híven az egyik sarokban elhelyezett szekrényben kotorászott, jelentéktelen és jelentéktelenebb iratok között. Ron egy griffendél- színű karosszékben lazított, és egy idióta slágert hümmögött félhangosan, bambán bámulva az ablaküvegen erecskékben lefolyó vizet. Székének csupán két lába érintette a földet, és Harry már várta, hogy mikor fog felborulni székestől együtt. Nem azért, mert rosszat akart volna legjobb barátjának… egyszerűen csak szüksége volt rá, kívánta, hogy történjen már valami, bármi. Úgy érezte, hogy ha egy pillanattal is tovább kell itt ülnie, az unalomnak ebben a tökéletesen mozdulatlan tengerében, akkor félő, hogy olyan mély álomba merül, hogy fel se lehet kelteni többé.

A magánnyomozói biznisz, amit úgy egy hónapja kezdtek el közösen, erőteljes cukormáz köntösbe bújtatva sem ment valami fényesen. Mintha Voldemort eltűnése óta, az összes többi sötét varázsló is elpárolgott volna a föld színéről, és az emberek említeni sem merték a fekete mágiát, nem hogy művelni. Ez részben persze a minisztérium halálfaló vadászatának volt köszönhető. Sokan, akik nem tudták kellőképp bizonyítani, vagy legalább megvásárolni a szabadságukat, még most is bujkáltak az aurorok elől, mások pedig külföldre emigráltak, olyan országokba, ahol nem voltak kitéve a masszív közgyűlöletnek, és megfelelően el tudtak rejtőzni. Harry és barátai nem akartak részt venni ebben a hajtóvadászatban, ezen felül úgy vélték, eddig is remekül meg tudták oldani az összes rejtélyt, ami csak eléjük került az aurorok és a minisztérium segítsége nélkül. Ezzel nem is lett volna baj, csakhogy a gond nem jön mindig házhoz- az eddigi tapasztalatokkal ellentétben. Nehéz úgy titokban nyomozni a lehetséges sötét varázslók után, hogy minden egyes mágiával rendelkező lény tisztában van vele, hogy Harry Potter mindent megtesz azért, hogy gyökerestől kiirtsa ezt a most épp letűnőben lévő ágazatot. A legtöbb eddigi kliensük két kategóriába volt sorolható: szenzációhajhász riporter, illetve túlzásba esett rajongó. Egyik sem mozdította előrébb az üzlet előremenetelét, mint a másik.

A csengő hangja éles volt, és váratlan. Ron elismerésre méltó robajjal zúgott hátra ijedtében karosszékkel együtt, hogy pár másodperccel később szitkozódások közepette pattanjon fel és tapogassa meg sajgó koponyáját, saját felelőtlenségét átkozva a procedúra közben. Hermione, látva, hogy a fiúnak nincs nagyobb baja, aggódó tekintetét szúrósra cserélte fel, és megcsóválta a fejét. Harry csak azért nem pattant fel lelkesen asztala mögül, mert okult Ron esetéből, és úgy vélte, időnként nem árt, ha az ember előbb gondolkodik, mielőtt cselekszik. Lassan az ajtóhoz sétált, miközben egy- egy gyors, megerősítő pillantást váltott barátaival, majd szélesre tárta azt. Ha akarta se tudta volna letagadni az arcára kiülő döbbenetet, majd az azt pillanatokkal később felváltó kelletlen grimaszt, a küszöbön álló alak láttán.

- Potter. Nem csoda, hogy nem virágzik a magánnyomozói karriered, ha ennyi időbe telik kinyitni egy ajtót…

Draco –_Hogy nem nyelte el még a föld…_- Malfoy állt az ajtóban, teljes valójában, hús- vér kiadásban. Vonásai érdekes, kissé még mindig fölényes, ugyanakkor valamiképp megtört ábrázatba tömörültek, és ez az utóbbi volt az, ami meggátolta Harryt abban, hogy egy mozdulattal a képébe vágja kilincsestől a nehéz faajtót. Ha tudta volna, hogy ez a későbbiekben mennyi kellemetlenségtől és újabb halálközeli élménytől óvja meg, megtette volna…


	2. Chapter 2

A Harry Potter univerzum még mindig Rowlingé.

Köszönöm a kritikát/ hozzászólást. Elhatároztam, hogy amint lesz rá bizonyíték, hogy valaki olvassa az írásomat, és nem feleslegesen van itt, folytatni fogom. Ez a továbbiakban is fennáll. Egy _review _és nekiállok a harmadik fejezetnek. Köszönöm.

* * *

- Malfoy… - Sziszegte Harry, aki jelenleg egy lassan de biztosan irritációba átcsapó sokk hatása alatt állt, és továbbra sem mozdult el az ajtóból, vagy invitálta beljebb a váratlan vendéget.

- Áh, Görényképű. - Szólalt meg Ron a háttérből, és az ő hangja cseppet sem hangzott meglepettnek vagy bizonytalannak. Intenzív ellenszenv és megvetés sugárzott belőle.

- Azért jöttél, hogy feladd végre magad az egyik sötét ügyleted miatt? Sajnos mi nem minősülünk auroroknak, akik felvehetnék a vallomásod, de amennyiben ez a helyzet, szíves örömest átkísérlek hozzájuk…

- Briliáns Weasley… Gondolom, az ügyfeleitek odavannak érted…- Válaszolta Malfoy, miközben lecsippentett egy láthatatlan szöszt kabátjának ujjáról.

- Ügyfél? – Hallatszott Hermione hangja a szoba másik feléből. A lány most közelebb sétált, és bár az ő arca is kételyekkel volt teli, nem tűnt annyira ellenségesnek, mint a másik két griffendélesé.

- Úgy érted, hogy, mint ügyfél jöttél hozzánk? - Kérdezte, miközben fürkésző tekintettel nézte a szürke szemeket, hátha meglát bennük valami hazugságra vagy épp őszinteségre utaló csillanást. Harry és Ron értetlenül egymásra pillantottak. El sem tudták képzelni, hogy Draco Malfoy pont hozzájuk jönne bármilyen ügylete miatt is. A szőke fiú ekkor megköszörülte a torkát, hogy visszairányítsa magára a figyelmet.

- Nem egészen… De, talán ha beljebb mehetnénk megbeszélni a részleteket… - Mondta, miközben jelentőségteljesen végigmérte Harryt, aki még mindig elállta az útját. Annak csak megvillantak szemei, és már nyitotta volna száját, hogy visszavágjon, vagy csak szimplán kiebrudalja innen ezt a férget, aki olyan sok éven át tette pokollá az életét, mikor Hermione aprót köhintett. Ezt a technikát talán még Umbridgetól leste el, minden esetre bevált. Harry, ha kelletlenül is, de odébb lépett, hogy Malfoy el tudjon menni mellette. Elvégre ő kérte, hogy történjen végre valami, s bár a jelenlegi helyzet igen messze volt az ideálistól, talán ha kiderül, hogy miért is teszi tiszteletét náluk a mardekár szőkehercege ezen a borzalmas napon, világosabban fog látni mindent. Már nem az iskolában voltak… épp itt az ideje, hogy mindannyian elkezdjenek felnőttként viselkedni. Persze ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem érzett nagy csábítást arra, hogy egyszerűen előkapja a pálcáját, és apró darabokra átkozza a fiút. Voldemort bukása után a Malfoy család meglepően jó formában került ki a vádak súlya alól, mely részben vagyonuk megfontolt elosztogatásának, részben az ő tanúskodásának volt köszönhető. Még Lucius Malfoynak sem kellett börtönbe vonulnia, csupán házi őrizet alá helyezték, melynek időtartamáról a Wizengamot még nem hozott végleges döntést. A fiatal mardekáros hálás volt Herrynek, amiért vallomásával megóvta őt és az anyját minden büntetéstől, de ez az ideiglenes érzés sem változtatta meg teljesen attitűdjét. A helyzet az volt, hogy Draco Malfoyt Harry még mindig a „fennhéjázó kis köcsög" jelzővel tudta volna legjobban jellemezni.

Említett szőkeség most épp kényelembe helyezte magát az egyik karosszékben, s becsmérlő szemekkel pásztázta végig környezetét. Valóban, az egyszerű berendezés és az otthonos rendetlenség nem volt épp bálteremhez mérhető, de nem is az operában voltak, hanem egy nyomozóirodában. Az a tény, hogy még egyetlen rendes ügyük sem volt, nem tántorította el a triót. Az évek során kiderült, hogy erre igen kevés dolog lett volna képes.

- Oké… Malfoy… Mégis mi a jó francot keresel itt?

- Ron!

- Ugyan már Hermione… Ha azt várod, hogy hirtelen mindannyian kibéküljünk, és körtáncot járjunk egy Celestina Warbeck dalra, akkor csodára vársz…

A lány összevonta szemöldökeit, és Malfoy szúrós tekintetét rögtön összekapcsolta gondolatban egy vörös hajú Weasley anyatigrisével. Szóban forgó nő legutóbb épp eltörölte a föld színéről a nagynénjét, egyetlen pálcaintéssel, és a mardekáros hirtelen hálás volt azért, amiért ez a pillantás most nem rá irányult. Harry visszaült az asztala mögé, és nagyot sóhajtott, szemeit két barátja közt járatva. Nem lehetett tudni, hogy csak a kezdődő vitának akart véget vetni, vagy egyszerűen csak úgy vélte, minél előbb kiszedik Malfoyból ittlétének okát, annál gyorsabban megszabadulnak tőle.

- Munkát keresek. - Jelentette ki a kérdezett nemes egyszerűséggel, tudomást se véve a megszólítás modortalanságáról. Arca semleges volt, olyannyira, hogy ha nem egyenesen Harry szemeibe néz, a fiú azt hihette volna, hogy egy halottat lát maga előtt.

- Itt? - Sikerült végre kinyögnie Harrynek, kissé furcsa hangon, mivel a száját azóta sem tudta beljebb csukni, mióta álla korábban leesett a meglepetéstől. Ron olyan arcot vágott, mintha fejbe verték volna egy lapáttal. Kétszer. Viccesen festett, de valamiért senkinek nem volt kedve nevetni.

- Nem Potter, a szomszéd pékségben… persze, hogy itt. Máskülönben miért jöttem volna ide, karriertanácsot kérni?

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy… miért? - Ez ismét Hermione volt. Úgy tűnt hármuk közül ő tudta legjobban megőrizni a hidegvérét. Malfoy most felé fordult, és a vonásai közönyösek, sőt… udvariasak voltak, ahogy válaszolt a lánynak.

- Mert szükségem van a pénzre, és akármilyen hihetetlen, manapság senki sem alkalmaz szívesen, egy ex- halálfalót.

- És ezért jöttél ide? Ahhoz a három emberhez, akik egyébként is utálnak… ez volt a nagy terv? – Kérdezte Ron, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy ordítson, vagy nevessen. Malfoy nem foglalkozott vele, visszafordult Harryhez.

- Bevallom, mikor először lehozta az újság, hogy a nagy Harry Potter magánnyomozó akar lenni egy kis irodában ahelyett, hogy auror legyen, és lassan előrehaladva egy nap mágiaügyi miniszter váljon belőle, én is igencsak meg voltam lepve. Persze úgy véltem, hogy ez a karrier nagyobb szabadságot ad, és hát valljuk be, a szabályok követése sose volt az erősségetek… Továbbá, amennyiben… ha csak a hírnév és a hírverés miatt is, de azt hittem, hogy özönleni fognak ide az emberek, akik szeretnék, hogy bármi közük legyen a világ megmentőjéhez, és ez elég csábító pénzkereseti lehetőség… mégsem így történt. Gondolom, ez részben az aurorok túlzásba vitt fekete mágia hajkurászásának köszönhető… Manapság ha valaki bárhogyan is kapcsolatba kerül a mágiának ezen ágazatával, még ha csak véletlenül is, előbb fogják az Azkabanba zárni, minthogy segítséget kérhetne. Ezért nem is teszik meg… Természetesen a magánnyomozás nem csak erre vonatkozik, de ha valami vagy valaki után nyomozni kell, az általában sötét és mocskos dolgokhoz vezet… Ezért vagyok itt. Nekem olyan ismeretségi köröm van, és olyan emberek között mozgok, akikről még csak kósza pletykákban sem hallhattatok. Én fel tudom kutatni azokat a boszorkányokat és varázslókat, akik az ügyfeleitek lehetnek, mert tőlem nem menekülnek el félelmükben…

- He ennyire otthonosan mozogsz a sötét varázslók között, miért nem kezdesz egy ilyen vállalkozást egyedül? –Kérdezte Ron, még mindig ellenségesen. Malfoy a szemét forgatta, és a válla fölött hátrafordulva válaszolt.

- Mert mint mondtam… nem vagyok abban az anyagi helyzetben, hogy bármibe is belekezdjek. Ezen felül ha én kezdenék el sötét ügyeket megoldani, az nem lenne túl hiteles. Egy idő után az aurorok engem is elkapnának azzal az indokkal, hogy túl sok közöm van a fekete mágiához… és nem számítana, hogy milyen indokból.

Ron felhorkant. Valószínűleg akart valamilyen megjegyzést tenni azt illetően, hogy Malfoy magának köszönheti, hogy most ott van ahol… és talán még az anyagi helyzetére is utalt volna, amivel a szőke fiú iskolaéveik alatt az ő családját szekírozta, de Hermione egy újabb pillantása beléfojtotta a szót. A lány most Harryre nézett, aki gondterheltnek tűnt. Két ellentétes érzés hadakozott a fiúban, aki most beletúrt hollófekete hajába, még nagyobbá téve a káoszt, mely tincseinek el-nem-rendeződését leginkább jellemezte. Az egyik azt súgta, hogy ez az egész dolog sose működne. Ha nem is ő, Ron bizonyára polipkarokat átkozna Malfoyra egy idő után, ha az túl sok piszkálódó megjegyzést tenne rájuk, vagy bármelyik ismerősükre. A mardekáros a legtöbb esetben még egy kilométerről is nehezen elviselhető társaságnak bizonyult, nem hogy egy ekkora irodában összezárva mindnyájukkal… Másfelől… volt igazság a szavaiban. Szükségük volt egy emberre, aki az ő köreiben mozog, ismeri a Zsebpiszok-köz minden szegletét, és el tud vegyülni az ottani varázslók között. És persze ott volt még, hogy ha ezzel az őrült húzással megakadályozhatja, hogy a holnapi nap is ilyen céltalanul és tömény unalomban teljen, akkor talán mégiscsak megér az egész egy próbát…

Felnézett, és ahogy Malfoyra pillantott, látszott, hogy már eldöntötte mit is akar.

- Egy hónap próbaidő… Ennyi időt kapsz, hogy bebizonyítsd, tényleg a hasznukra és nem csak a terhünkre vagy.


End file.
